R-KMG7A Ripsaw
The R-KMG7A Ripsaw is a kinetic machine gun used by the USIF. History Due to its large size and heavy power, the R-KMG7A presumably entered service after the creation of the USIF Powered Assault Armor. However, it's possible that vehicle mounted versions of this weapon existed before it was modified for use by USIF Armored Infantry. This weapon was reverse-engineered by the Arm of Orion into the HKD10 Orion machine gun during the Outer Rim War. Design Featuring a large singular barrel design, large magazine, and high rate of fire, the R-KMG7A excels in multiple-threat engagements. It is not as suited for long range combat as the Scimitar, but its large ammo capacity and massive damage potential make it useful for protracted battles. Like the Scimitar, the Ripsaw utilizes a powerful electromagnetically accelerated (rail) propulsion system to propel its rounds, meaning no chemical propellant is required; the rail system is able to launch its rounds with significantly more force than chemical propulsion. Ammunition can also be smaller while still inflicting dramatically more damage than firearms using chemical propulsion, because the entire round is launched and devoted to impact, as opposed to a large portion of a cased round being wasted on chemical propellant and ejected upon firing, leaving only the small tip (bullet) to be launched. Also like the Scimitar, all Ripsaw models use a battery clip system that powers the rail propulsion of each round. However, Ripsaw models use larger cylinder-shaped battery magazines to allow for increased ammo capacity in each clip, as opposed to the smaller disk-shaped clips found in a Scimitar. A soldier can carry up to five battery clips, giving him a total of 600 rounds battery-wise. The Ripsaw also uses an advanced ammunition system similar to the Scimitar wherein all ammo is kept in a magazine that is able to supply thousands of rounds in a large solid block. The powerful rail systems instantly cut an appropriately sized slug and propel it toward an enemy. Because of this, actual ammunition is rarely a problem in the field, only obtaining the necessary cylindrical battery clips to propel the rail rounds. The Ripsaw fires large 18x51 millimeter rail-propelled, armor-piercing slugs that are augmented with a shield-piercing Mk2 electromagnetic jacketing system. This jacketing system makes the slugs extremely efficient at cutting through shields, armor, and flesh alike. Upgrade Newer Ripsaw models retain all of the original features in older Ripsaw models like the Mk2 EMJ system and rail-propelled rounds, but features a sleeker design and more efficient battery clips. Coupled with improvements made to USIF Powered Assault Armor carrying compartments, a soldier is now able to carry 900 rounds worth of battery clips. Gameplay Section 8 At close range, the Ripsaw will bypass shielding and go straight at the enemy's armor. It will kill any enemy infantry in a matter of seconds if close enough, and the large clip size helps with the weapon's staying power during protracted firefights, as the Ripsaw's rather long reload time poses incredible risks to an exposed wielder. Lastly, avoid using the weapon at long range, because the gun's shield-piercing abilities will be negated, leaving the rounds to inflict very low damage to enemy shielding. Section 8: Prejudice The Ripsaw has moderate range, but no longer ignores shielding when close. Instead, it rapidly removes the shields like any other weapon and grinds down enemy armor, killing extremely quickly. It is good in Swarm and Assault modes, because it has a large ammunition capacity and hits hard when there are multiple targets. It is recommended for defensive use. Category:USIF Weapons